


Man of the Hour

by agrajag



Series: Reddie Birthdays [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Body Image, Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Richie's birthday was coming up.Now, Eddie wasn't a fan of making a big deal out of his own birthday, but he knew Richie would want to do something outrageous and over the top. That was his way of celebrating.The problem was, Eddie didn't know what to plan. He knew what his fiance liked, but it was as if every thought he ever had just disappeared from his mind. And it didn't help that he was always tired after work that he couldn't muster up the energy to work on researching possible ideas.Well, at least that meant, good news: Richie wasn't about to guess that Eddie was up to something.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657246
Kudos: 92





	Man of the Hour

Richie's birthday was coming up.

Now, Eddie wasn't a fan of making a big deal out of his own birthday, but he knew Richie would want to do something outrageous and over the top. That was his way of celebrating.

The problem was, Eddie didn't know what to plan. He knew what his fiance liked, but it was as if every thought he ever had just disappeared from his mind. And it didn't help that he was always tired after work that he couldn't muster up the energy to work on researching possible ideas.

Well, at least that meant, good news: Richie wasn't about to guess that Eddie was up to something.

He couldn't let Richie down, though, so he enlisted the help of the two Losers who knew him best, (other than Eddie, of course) Stan and Bill. They flew in for a weekend, helped Eddie put everything together on the first day, and then spent the rest of their visit being carted around Chicago courtesy of Tour Guide Richie.

The day finally came, and Eddie was excited, but unfortunately he still had to go into work first. His excitement kept him sane for the first couple of hours, but eventually the stress go to him. By the time he was able to leave, all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

He couldn't do that to Richie, though. He had to give him the best possible birthday, or he'd never forgive himself.

As soon as he was through the door, however, Richie was leading him to the bedroom and practically forcing him to sit down on the bed.

"Rich, I'm fine," he insisted. "And I'm not getting my suit on our sheets. That's disgusting."

"I'll wash them later," Richie assured him. "But baby, you look exhausted. Just shut the fuck up and lay down.

Eddie fought it so hard, but he still ended up yawning when he tried to argue back. Well, he should be honest with his counterpoint, then.

"But if I lay down, I'm not getting back up."

"That's kind of the point of relaxing," Richie said with a laugh.

"But your..." Eddie froze.

He couldn't ruin the surprise.

"The plans you had for my birthday?" Richie asked and shrugged. "It's alright. I wouldn't have fun if you were falling asleep on your feet anyway."

"How did you..."

"Find out you planned a fancy dinner and a night at a giant bounce house just for little, old me? Because I know you just as well as you know me. Although I probably would have been fine with just burgers instead of a steak."

Eddie scowled at him.

"You can have burgers any day."

"Yeah, well, for my birthday I want burgers in bed and then to have sex with my sexy fiance."

"We're _not_ eating in bed."

"I didn't hear a no to the rest," Richie said in a sing-song voice as he walked away -- most likely to get the take out menus.

Eddie wanted to complain, but he knew there was no use, so he got up and changed into clean, comfortable clothes. By the time he was exchanging the blanket he had sat on for one from the cupboard, Richie returned, grinning.

"Food is on its way. You want to pick out something to watch?"

Eddie shook his head.

"I need to call the restaurant and the, uh, other place to cancel the reservations. You pick something." He leaned over to give Richie a quick kiss. "I trust you."

Richie chuckled.

"Ooh. Big mistake."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh himself as he finished fixing the bed and grabbing his phone, because Richie surprisingly had good taste in movies. Well, it was easy enough to cancel both reservations, although he wouldn't be getting his deposit back for the bounce house. Hanging up, he joined Richie in the living room to see a mystery thriller playing on the TV. He slotted himself next to Richie, pulling Richie's arm around him.

"So, who done it?"

"Haven't seen this one yet," Richie said, and gave the top of Eddie's head a kiss. "So no spoilers. Just for you."

"It's not my birthday, you know."

"But if you're happy, I'm happy."

God, Eddie was so soft for this man. He didn't know what to say, so he just hummed contently and snuggled in for the long haul. But then Richie had to get up to get their food once it was delivered, and it was difficult to cuddle while eating, and Eddie was too invested in the movie by the time he finished his food that he wasn't getting up to wash his hands so he didn't get grease on Richie's clothes.

So, by the time the mystery was solved, he was dying to touch Richie.

"Hey. You wanna head back to the bedroom?" he asked in between kisses to Richie's neck.

"Birthday sex?" Richie asked excitedly, and Eddie nodded with a laugh. "Fuck yeah!"

Richie pumped his fist and then was on his feet in a flash. He took Eddie's hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

"What do you want tonight?" Eddie asked. "It's all about you."

"I wanna ride you," Richie breathed out.

"Oh Rich. We don't have to do that."

"Hey, you said it's about me tonight, and I'm ready to try this. You've helped me so much with... you know."

He patted his belly.

"And I'm so happy I could," Eddie said fondly. "Okay. Let's do that, then."

There was some scrambling around as they got everything they needed and took their clothes off. Eddie made quick work of opening Richie up, but then Richie took over, putting the condom on Eddie and climbing into his lap.

"God, you look so hot up there," Eddie said, running his hand up Richie's chest.

"Yeah? I feel hot," Richie said.

And then he sunk down onto Eddie's cock. He groaned, eyes squeezed shut, sitting for a moment as he got used to being full. Eddie waited patiently, although he felt so good he could have screamed.

Then Richie started moving, slowly at first, and then faster. He looked like he was in his head too much, but as Eddie reached out to stroke his cock, and then he was moaning loudly.

"Feels so good baby," he panted.

"You feel so good Rich," Eddie agreed. "So good, I'm close."

"Me too. God, gonna come all over your stomach. It's gonna be so hot."

And that's all it took and Eddie was coming with a shout of Richie's name. A few more strokes and Richie followed before collapsing on top of him.

"Happy birthday Richie," Eddie said. "When I catch my breath, I'll get you your real present."

"Two presents? Damn, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Eddie tried to swat at Richie, but he grabbed his wrist and then kissed the finger that Eddie's engagement ring was on.

Well, Eddie couldn't fault him. Maybe they _were_ the luckiest guys in the world.


End file.
